Pup-Tacular
- Albanian= - French= - German (RTL)= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= - Vietnamese (SCTV)= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Rocky | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = August 28, 2013 September 18, 2013 December 3, 2013 December 4, 2013 December 7, 2013 December 9, 2013 March 13, 2014 May 6, 2014 September 21, 2015 February 12, 2016 June 1, 2019 | overall = 24 | writer = Kim Duran | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Save the Bunnies" | next = "Pups Save the Bay"}} "Pup-Tacular" is the second segment of the 13th episode in Season 1 of ''PAW Patrol''. While the rest of the PAW Patrol are out to rescue Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta and checking the trucks, Rocky must face his aquaphobia so that Katie can enter him in the Pup-Tacular show. If he doesn't, Katie might have to miss it and wait for the Cat-Tacular, which isn't coming anytime soon. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Katie *Cali *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta Marshall and Rubble are at Katie's Pet Parlor. Rubble is taking a bubble bath because Katie is entering him in the "Pup-Tacular," a puppy show where best styled pup wins a trophy and a bone, which is mostly why Rubble let Katie enter him. Zuma and Skye run in and remind the two pups that they have to do their safety inspection on their trucks with Ryder. This means that Rubble can't be entered in the "Pup-Tacular." Instead, Zuma lets Katie enter him in the "Pup-Tacular." Meanwhile, Marshall and Rubble have started their safety inspections on their trucks while Ryder checks his ATV. He then gets a call from Mayor Goodway. While she and Chickaletta were having a picnic on the beach, Chickaletta accidentally dropped her rubber ducky into the bay. When Mayor Goodway rowed out in a rowboat with her to get it back, she accidentally dropped the oars into the bay. Now the tide is pushing them out into the Bay. Ryder knows this is an emergency, as does the Mayor, and lets the Mayor know the PAW Patrol are on their way. Ryder summons the pups, and Zuma has to apologize to Katie for being unable to participate in the Pup-Tacular as well. Katie wonders about sticking to the "Kitty-Tacular" which isn't coming anytime soon. When the pups reach the Lookout, Marshall accidentally soaks Zuma who says that it's the second bath he had on the same day, leaving Skye to joke as she suddenly looks disgusted and sniffs the air, mentioning that someone smells like a wet dog. Zuma shakes himself off, the pups reach the tower, and Ryder relays their duties to them. Rocky quips about how the rescue sounds like a wet one, and reminds the others of his dislike of water, much to their annoyance. Ryder sets out with Zuma and Skye, while back at the Lookout, Marshall and Rubble head back to finish inspecting their vehicles. Katie calls asking about Zuma, but when she learns of Zuma being called to duty, she then wonders if Chase or Rocky want to be in the Pup-Tacular. Rocky can't because of his aquaphobia, but Chase is more than willing to volunteer, convincing Rocky to come with him over to Katie's. Out in the bay, Skye spots the boat, and while Ryder and Zuma head over, Skye looks for the rubber duck. In her excitement over being rescued, the Mayor accidentally causes the rowboat to rock, and launch Chickaletta overboard. The Mayor is terrified for her chicken, but Ryder spots her, and Zuma goes to save her, while Skye has located the rubber duck, and will retrieve it and return it to Chickaletta herself. Zuma's attempt to rescue Chickaletta with his buoy is unsuccessful as Chickaletta's feet are unable to grip the buoy, and she slips off and back into the water, upside-down. Ryder takes over the rescue and is more successful in saving Chickaletta. The Mayor is grateful, but devastated it was her fault Chickaletta is soaking wet, and in her panic, demands Ryder call Chase to provide police escort back to the City Hall to clean Chickaletta up. At Katie's, Chase is nearly ready for the Pup-Tacular when Ryder calls for his help, leaving Katie crushed once more at not having an entry for the Pup-Tacular again. Seeing Katie upset, Rocky, despite his fear of water, offers to be the entry instead. Katie is overjoyed and hugs Rocky, leaving him looking pretty pleased at being hugged by her. Rocky however, still lets his aquaphobia get the better of him, but when Katie says he doesn't have to go through with getting cleaned up for the Pup-Tacular, Rocky conquers his fear of water, for Katie's sake. While Skye overlooks as Chase leads Ryder and the Mayor on his ATV back to the City Hall, at Katie's, Rocky is brushed, groomed, given a faux-hawk haircut, and a pair of sunglasses to complete his makeover. Afterwards, Katie and Rocky catch the train and make it to the Pup-Tacular. At the Lookout, Marshall and Rubble finish their safety checks and join Ryder, the Mayor, Chickaletta, and the other pups to watch the Pup-Tacular. They're just in time to catch the Best Styled Mixed Breed part of the competition, which Katie and Rocky win. Afterwards, Ryder congratulates the pups on all their help to the Mayor and Katie, and enjoys playing some frisbee and soccer with them. Rocky even ends the episode giving the others a good laugh when he splashes into a mud puddle, saying he's Pup-Tacular, Rocky-style. *Use life-ring to pull Mayor Goodway's rowboat back to shore. *Search for Mayor Goodway's rowboat and find Chickaletta's rubber duck. *Direct traffic and provide escort to get Chickaletta home safely and dry. *Get groomed by Katie for the "Pup-Tacular" competition. + *Get their vehicles in shape for the safety inspections. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Pups Save Christmas DVD Cover.jpg|link=Pups Save Christmas (Canadian DVD)|''Pups Save Christmas'' (Kaboom!) Щенячий патруль Сбор урожая DVD.jpg|link=Сбор урожая|Сбор урожая PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Sauvetage express DVD.jpg|link=Sauvetage express (DVD)|''Sauvetage express'' Psi patrol Pieski ratują króliki DVD.jpg|link=Pieski ratują króliki|''Pieski ratują króliki'' PAW Patrol Den forsvundne gulerod og andre eventyr DVD.jpg|link=The Disappearing Carrots|''Den forsvundne gulerod'' Патролне шапе Сезона 1 ДВД 4 DVD.jpg|link=Season 1 DVD 4|''Сезона 1 ДВД 4'' 汪汪隊立大功 汪汪隊立大功3 DVD.jpg|link=汪汪隊立大功3|汪汪隊立大功3 パウ・パトロール イースターのたまごをさがせ DVD.jpg|link=イースターのたまごをさがせ|イースターのたまごをさがせ If you could enter any member of the PAW Patrol in the "Puptacular," who would you enter? Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Category:Episodes Category:Pup-Tacular's Pages Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Mayor Goodway calls the PAW Patrol Category:Zuma is a first responder (S1) Category:Skye is a first responder (S1) Category:Chase is a backup responder (S1) Category:Other tasks are performed Category:Mayor Goodway needs rescuing Category:Chickaletta needs rescuing Category:Pages Featuring Polls Category:Rocky is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S1) Category:Written by Kim Duran (S1) Category:Water Episodes Category:2013 Episodes Category:All pups are used